Dont Leave Me Alone
by Vani Jane
Summary: [COMPLETE]OneshotCagalli throws a vase at the television, she just heard the newscaster say that Athrun Zala had died.


**A/N: Just a few author's note's here, won't take too long. Maybe it seriously won't take you guys too long since no one cares about the author's notes. Actually, it's just a few warnings on my one-shot:**

**Ahmed is alive and is Cagalli's bodyguard since Athrun is well, MIA**

**Athrun is MIA an Cagalli just found out**

**Cagalli has two daughters one is a twelve year old named Lavinia (I was reading Dandelion Wine a few days ago and fell in love with the name. It's really a great story) and the other was a 10 year old named Annalese.**

**Well, that's about it. Have fun reading the story (I hope…)**

**Summary: Cagalli throws a vase at the television, she just heard the newscaster say that Athrun Zala had died. **

**Pairings: AthrunxCagalli**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seed or else I would be the happiest girl in the universe…**

"**Don't Leave Me Alone"**

"Mom, stop! Don't do this!" Lavinia screamed at her mother.

"Cagalli, don't so this to yourself!" Ahmed shouted at Cagalli together with Lavinia.

"Mom!" Annalese cried, they were in the garden. And Cagalli is going to commit suicide.

**(Lavinia's POV)**

_You might wonder why were all here screaming and shouting at mom, right? If you have read the news, you would know the reason. Well, the reason is that a couple of days ago, my father, the oh-so-great-ace-pilot-of-ZAFT, Athrun Zala was announced—more like was declared dead. That's right, ZAFT's ace pilot died. My mom took every bit of blame. She wasn't able to—whoa! Okay, let's skip that! I'll just tell you the whole thing! Every bit of detail!_

**(Story POV mixed with Annalese and Lavinia's POV)**

(Italics that are underlined are Lavinia's POV. Italics are Annalese's POV)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried a blonde haired princess. _Yup, mom's at the living room. She just found out about father's death._

Ahmed, Annalese, Lavinia and the maids rushed to the living room. Where they found the princess throw a vase at the television, which caused a small crack on the screen thus destroying the television. Lavinia looked at the Television while the maids went over to Cagalli. _I was holding Annalese, scared on what might happen. I haven't seen mom act that way before. I tried o protect my sister just incase._

"Cagalli, what's wrong with you? What happened?" Myrna said with worry, she too haven't seen the princess this depressed- wait! Did I say depressed? I meant wild.

_Just then, I heard the sentence I never thought I would hear in life. **Athrun Zala, husband of Orb's head representative, Cagalli Zala has been proclaimed dead.** I thought I was hearing things when Annalese was shivering, tears falling out from her eyes. Annalese was not the type to cry like mom. Annalese and I are complete opposites, she was afraid to show emotion while I was close with my emotions._

Lavinia couldn't feel her feet; tears began flowing out her amber orbs. Cagalli was still screaming and throwing things all around her until she lost her strength and fainted while saying Athrun's name all over again. Myrna, Ahmed and a few other maids carried Cagalli to her room.

"Tell me…" Annalese spoke, sadness in her voice "Tell me… I-is it tr-true… I-Is da-dad de-dead…"

_I don't know what to tell my younger sister, I don't know if she would understand or not. She never showed emotion like fear or sadness, even if she is a coordinator like me. She was still a child, I thought for an answer but nothing popped out from my mind._

Lavinia fainted from the stress and depression. Annalese screamed for the maids and they brought Lavinia to her room. Annalese went with her sister too and cried.

Cagalli was in her room, Myrna and Ahmed too. They watched over Cagalli.

Cagalli was lying on her bed; it was 10:45 pm. Someone then sat beside her on the bed and began stroking her blonde hair to the side so that "someone" could see her face. "Someone" place his hand on her face and stared at her.

Cagalli groaned and looked at the person beside. Her eyes grew big with disbelief, it was…

"**ATHRUN!**" she cried as she hugged him. "Oh I knew it as just a dream! You couldn't have died!"

"………" Athrun didn't say anything. But instead he hugged her back and planted soft kisses on her neck.

Cagalli moaned in pleasure. Soon, they fell back on the bed, Cagalli on the bottom and Athrun on top. They "played" the whole night in the bed, forgetting about everyone living in the Zala mansion.

Just then, around 3:00 o'clock, Cagalli lowly opened her eyes and didn't find Athrun beside her but instead, found him in the balcony looking at the night sky. She slowly approached him. Athrun turned his head back and saw Cagalli in her transparent night gown (gomen! If you don't like it), he smiled at her. Cagalli hugged Athrun when she was close enough.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry…" Athrun said with guilt and sadness.

"What do you mean, Athrun?" asked Cagalli "What do you mean you're sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you-" He was cut off by Cagalli.

"What do you mean for leaving me? You haven't left me-" She was (now) cut off when Athrun broke the embrace. He placed his hands on her shoulders and he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I really love you, my one and only princess. But…" Athrun's voice began to fade away as his body too was fading away with the wind.

And soon, Cagalli couldn't even feel his hand on her shoulders. Tears started falling again "ATHRUN! NO! PLEASE DON'T! DON'T LEAVE ME! ATHRUN!" Cagalli cried. She tried to grab him but her hand just went through him as he completely disappeared.

She fell on her knees and cried.

It was 10: 45 pm, Lavinia shook Cagalli's body. Cagalli was crying and shivering uncontrollably. She also kept on repeating the sentence "Athrun! No! Please don't! Don't leave me! Athrun!"

Slowly, Cagalli opened her eyes and she noticed tears falling…

"Athrun?" once Cagalli fully opened her eyes and looked at the clock beside her "It was… just a dream? Where's Athrun!"

"Well…" Lavinia didn't k now what to tell her mother, instead she looked down.

"No…" Cagalli began to cry again…

"Mom…" _I tried to find words of comfort for her but hat word's can help? Should I have sad, "don't worry, mom, look on the bright side! You're still alive!" Please! It's not as if this isn't death already! Mom loves dad with all her heart and now he die! That no-good father of mine died!_

Lavinia hugged her mother and cried along with her. Cagalli just couldn't accept it, Athrun died. She always had thought that she would die first rather than him or that they would die together. But that was just in her fantasies, imaginations, dreams. Those weren't real. Just dreams…

In the morning…

_It's really sad, dad died… just a few days before their anniversary with mom. Why did he have to die? Why couldn't someone else die rather than dad? A bit of selfish, dont you think? Let the others suffer while you have your happiness, but I guess anyone would say the same. I once read somewhere in a book that to love also means to learn to let go. It's easier said to others who feel the pain yet hard for them to do. You won't know how they feel but once you experience it, you know that your advice was right and very common, but yet it's one of the hardest things to do in life. Loving is also learning to let go… but why can't any of us let go of the past? Or dad? I just want my family back in one piece together with dad! Why id he have to die and not the others! Why was he the one MIA and not the others! The cause of his death is the military! He shouldn't have gone! Or else…_

_I shouldn't cry, I mustn't! It'll make me look weak! I mustn't! Dad always said that if I'm sad, he'd feel the same! I should be happy for him! He's in a better place now! Dad is with his parents, his friends from the war, with all the angels in heaven with the holy family… But why? Why dad of all people! I shouldn't be sad because even if he's gone, he's always with us now, watching and protecting us from heaven! Loving also means to let go, Lavinia said that but is that true? When you love you must also learn to let go? But letting go…_

_I felt someone's arms around me, it was Lavinia. She was… crying but nothing like before… she had problems with her friends or her school but then, dad and mom was there for her. So was I but I couldn't understand anything. Now that dad's gone, who will be there for us both? Mom, I'm sure will be very busy because of work and because of the news. Will mom overwork herself more? Dad was there to stop her, she works too hard. What will happen now that dad is gone? Will our family fall apart?_

"Do not hesitate, Anna…" Lavinia said with a sisterly tone "let it out, it's not goo to keep everything inside"

_I felt tears beginning to fall from my eyes as I looked at my sister…_

"But if I'm sad, I'm going to make dad sad…" Annalese said slowly between sobs "I…I… we should be happy for dad…"

Lavinia looked at Annalese in a confused look…

"He's with the angels in heaven and with the holy family…" Annalese explained "He is in a better place now"

"We should be happy for dad, we shouldn't be selfish." Annalese continued "loving means letting go"

_Is Annalese trying to tell me something without telling it to me directly? Is she trying to say that I shouldn't be selfish? And just accept the fact that dad has gone to a better place? How does one so young handle it alone? That's why I look up to you, Annalese. You're stronger than me…_

_I look up to you, Lavinia. You have the guts and all the courage to show your emotions unlike I who is always scared to show emotions such as sadness. I don't have the courage to show them, while you have; you are not scared to show weakness… I don't know ho you can do it…_

**(Annalese's POV)**

_Well, that's basically the important things that happened a few days ago. Now mom and mostly everyone is at the garden. Why must she do this? Why is she leaving us? Does she hate us? Or maybe…_

"Athrun's dead!" shouted Cagalli "I can't live without him!"

"Why the hell are you being so selfish!" Lavinia shouted.

_I stared at my sister with disbelief! Did she just say that to mom?_

"Why must you be the only one to be happy?" Lavinia continue "we know how it feels! Why can't you just accept the fact? Dad is dead and he's never coming back"

"How dare you say that to me!" Cagalli shouted at Lavinia for the first time "None of you know anything! Athrun was the only one there for me! Not even Kira knew how I felt! He was the only one! He understood me perfectly! He was always there for me… Athrun is… Athrun is… he's everything to me… without him, I won't be able to let this family live up…"

Cagalli fell on her knees crying, the knife slipping out from her hands. Annalese and Lavinia ran to Cagalli and hugged her while Ahmed got the knife away. Someone came from the house with a confused look…

"What's everybody doing out in the garden?" asked the stranger.

Cagalli's eyes grew wide as she heard the voice; she looked up and saw Athrun standing in front of the garden. She ran up to him and hugged him, Annalese and Lavinia then followed soon after.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Athrun who was now hugged by his family "it's as if I died and came back to life"

"What about the news! They said that dad died!" asked Annalese.

"What!" exclaimed Athrun "what do you mean news?"

"The news said that you died!" explained Lavinia.

"Oh, that! I thought Dearka informed you about it already" Athrun said simply.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked Athrun

"Well, it was all a set-up." Athrun explained "Mia-"

"WAIT!" interrupted Cagalli; her fiery dragon spirit was back "Mia? Mia Campbell? That no-good Lacus fake! Did she have something to do with this!"

"Uh, yes, but everything has been solved!" Athrun said "that person that looked like me was one of her lackeys who posed as me. She knew that if I died, you three would break a part-"

"Why that no-good!" Cagalli as fuming with anger "She's going to pay for what she's done!"

"Uh, that wont be necessary" said Athrun as he held Cagalli back "Mia's placed into custody for doing such a stupid thing and for trespassing, I took care of everything that's why I couldn't come home early. I'm sorry"

"Well, it's good that your alive, dad" said Lavinia

"And okay" continued Annalese

"And now, we should get going before mom grounds us for a year" Said Lavinia as she dragged Annalese with her in the house.

"Sorry for what?" asked Cagalli.

"I'm sorry for worrying you again"

"It's alright, now that you're here…" Cagalli said as she hugged Athrun.

"It's a good thing that you came just on time, Athrun!" shouted Ahmed

"Why?" asked Athrun.

"Cagalli almost killed herself! See this knife?" Ahmed showed Athrun the knife.

"Hey, that's mine!" Athrun said with surprise "This was the same knife I used when I got stuck on that island!"

"Well, today is actually my day off so, bye, guys! Have a "FUN" time!" Ahmed left the couple and went in the house.

"Well, it seems someone has been keeping my stuff- huh?" Athrun looked at Cagalli, who fell asleep on his chest.

Athrun took Cagalli to their room and you know the rest…

**A/N: so what do you think? My very first five paged one shot. Shortest fan fic I ever made for the moment. Since everytime I write a story and plan it to be a short one shot it turns out to be a very long one! So, please READ AND REVIEW. Arigatou! **


End file.
